


Message in a Bubble

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is having a little trouble communicating with Tony over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bubble

Bruce lay on the cot in the little hut that would be his home for several more days. The air was still and thick. Darkness broken by a single candle. Disconcertingly quiet.

He’d grown accustomed to silence when he was on his own. For a long while he’d sought it out. He needed peace around him to counter the war within him.

But it seemed that it only took a handful of days of being back in what Tony so lovingly referred to as ‘civilization’ for Bruce to readjust to artificial lights and the noise of gadgets, equipment and AIs. And to the voices of people.

People coming in and out, back and forth, day and night. But instead of passing by him, they stopped to talk. And instead of avoiding them, Bruce talked back.

He’d worked hard to train himself to be alone. Now a few people had managed to ruin his efforts in record time.

He was shocked at how greedily he’d welcomed the relief of it.

As if reading his mind, his cell began to chime. He had to laugh. He certainly didn’t have one of these the last time he was here, but Tony insisted that Bruce stay connected. For some reason he deemed it necessary to be able to reach Bruce whenever his whims dictated.

Apparently Tony paid no mind to time zone differences. Bruce read the message.

_*Just checking in. Everything ok? If you need anything LMK.*_

Then another text bubble appeared. _*I mean it.*_

Bruce smiled against the glow from the small screen. He didn’t have to know Tony for long to figure out that he’s a good guy. Quite different from the way that newspapers and tabloids had made him out to be.

_*Everything is fine. I’ll keep your offer in mind.*_

_*Good. You have my vast wealth at your disposal. Anything your heart desires.*_ This was punctuated with a red heart emoji.

What Bruce’s heart desired was a way to ensure control over the Other Guy. It was a small comfort that things had been steadily improving in that department. But Bruce still had no idea if he’d ever be able to fully tame the beast. Since Hulk didn’t care about money or things, Tony’s funds wouldn’t be able to provide the Other Guy an improved demeanor.

He typed out his response. _*Thank you Tony. I’ll let you know if I need anything. But there will always be desires that can’t be satisfied by money.*_

As Bruce began to ponder the many outcomes his fate could bring, another reply came through.

 _*Oh ho, so you’re feeling unsatisfied? Why didn’t you say so? I can help you out with that too, my friend. And you’re right, money has absolutely nothing to do with my more intimate talents.*_ (winking emoji)

Bruce’s jaw dropped. That’s not what he was talking about. How did Tony turn it into a proposition? He re-read his reply, zeroing in on ‘desires’. Does Tony think Bruce is flirting with him? Tony used the word first. Bruce was merely referencing it in his response. Their minds were very in sync when they talked science, but Bruce wasn’t accustomed to dealing with Tony on a social level yet. Thankfully no one is with him to witness his embarrassment.

His fingers swept over the screen as fast as he could move them. _*I wasn’t implying that at all. I was thinking of something completely different. Other end of the spectrum.*_

(sad face emoji) Followed by, _*If you say so. If you change your mind you know where to find me.* (thumbs up emoji) *Have fun. Try not to think about me too much.*_

Bruce sighed heavily as he set the phone aside. Maybe by the time he gets back to New York Tony will have forgotten this particular exchange.

*

*

*

After being abruptly removed from the work he'd been doing in Kolkata a week ago, Bruce felt it necessary to return and tie up some loose ends. As he was making his way to a home where he’d been looking after two children that had fallen ill, his phone jingled. Since no one else had this number it was no surprise to hear Tony’s voice.

“Hey buddy. I’m just putting the finishing touches on your suite. It’ll be ready for you when you get back. What colors do you want for the walls and carpet?”

Bruce knew that Tony was planning to move everyone into the tower. It’s a wonderful gesture, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’s imposing. It’s difficult to adjust to the notion of people wanting your company, after you’ve been alienated for so long. In an effort to cause as little trouble for Tony as possible, he simply replied “I’m not fussy. Whatever is easiest for you.”

Naturally that wasn’t a good enough answer for Tony. “Everything is easy for me. Come on, you must have a preference.”

Bruce normally shied away from asking for what he wanted, and wasn’t particularly fond of attention being placed on him. Even this long-distance inquiry made him uncomfortable. “It’s your home Tony. Anything you choose will be fine with me.”

There was a lingering pause before Tony spoke. “It’s your home too Bruce. I mean, if you want it to be. Especially your suite.”

Bruce really hoped that it was a bad connection making it sound like a note of hurt in Tony’s voice.

Tony went on. “I know you probably don’t feel that way about it right now, but I want you to make it into the place that you go to when you think of home. As long as you don’t mind me being around. And the occasional assassin, super soldier and whatnot.”

Maybe Tony wasn’t the team leader, but Bruce would politely challenge anyone who would deny that Tony was the heart of it. (and Bruce would never realize that he’s the grace of it)

In his effort to be unobtrusive, seemed Bruce instead had conveyed accidental indifference. “I didn’t mean to sound callous.” He felt like a heel. “I truly appreciate what you're doing for me. I just want to be sure I’m not inconveniencing you in any way.”

“You? Never. You keep me entertained with that big brain of yours. Those others? A bunch of miscreants. Somebody had to take them in. They’re lucky I have such a generous nature. Now chop chop. Colors. Preferences.”

Tony talked a big game. His sincerity camouflaged behind tricky language. But Bruce could see right through it.

Still tentative to relay what he’d like, Bruce stammered out a reply. “Well...something neutral for the walls, I guess. Like ivory? And if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, instead of carpeting...maybe hardwood floors? You could use your judgment for that. I truly don’t have any particular style in mind.” Bruce felt as though he just requested a million dollars.

Tony, on the other hand, was delighted. “I like it. Very good. Will do. You’re gonna love the finished product. _Satisfaction_ guaranteed.”

And before Bruce could begin to stress out about Tony’s joke, his friend mercifully ended the call.

*

*

*

Even though Bruce was only going to be away for ten days, Tony had fallen into the habit of checking in with him every other day. Usually late in the evening. On those nights his phone either rang or chimed depending upon if Tony wanted to talk or text. Bruce had come to expect it. What he found odd though, was the way his palms became clammy and his pulse rose just a bit when that phone announced Tony’s virtual presence. It’s not as if Bruce was surprised. He was waiting for Tony to contact him. No, not waiting. Tony calls or he doesn’t. Whatever. But the pattern had developed, so Bruce had come to anticipate the event. His symptoms must be due to the conditions. Perspiration from the darn humidity. The uptick of his heartbeat from the disruption of the hush of night. He criticized himself for going soft so fast.

He was ushered back from his thoughts by the familiar ting alerting him to a message. After involuntarily wiping his hands on his shirt, Bruce tapped his phone. He was greeted by a picture of Tony. The man was dressed in what at first Bruce thought was a black tuxedo, but upon closer inspection was actually plum. And were those sneakers he had on? It was hard to tell if those were purple as well, since they seemed to be covered in rhinestones. Bruce couldn’t help but snort out loud. If anyone could pull off the look, Tony could. He envied the man’s confidence.

The message read, _*Big gala tonight. How do you like my threads?*_

 _*The look is very you.*_ Bruce wasn’t accustomed to critiquing fashion.

_*Meaning?*_

_*The sneakers are an interesting choice. I don’t think many guys would go that route.*_

_*I’m not many guys.*_

_*Clearly.*_

_*You don’t like? I can change.*_

_*Don’t go changing to try and please me.*_

_*Oh my god. Did you just quote Billy Joel to me? Are you feverish? Should I send the jet?*_

_*Funny. I’m just trying to say that you look good. You always do. You’ve got a style all your own, and it works. You don’t need to seek approval from others.*_

_*I usually don’t.*_

_*Then how did I get so lucky?*_

When no reply came through immediately, Bruce feared Tony might have misunderstood him again. When would he learn that sarcasm doesn’t always lend itself well to texts.

A few moments later a new message bubble appeared on his phone. _*I seem to have some sort of previously undisclosed soft spot for brilliant, do-gooder scientists.*_

Bruce was about to respond when another message came through. _*And I’m sending the jet anyway. Your place is finished, so you don’t need to hole up in Hotel Hovel any longer.*_

Bruce chuckled. Maybe he was starting to figure this communication thing out. _*Just give me one more day. I should have everything I wanted to get done accomplished by tomorrow night.*_

_*The jet will be there in 36 hours. Don’t be tardy.*_

_*I’ll do my best.*_

Both men smiled down at their respective screens.

_*Good night Bruce.*_

_*Good morning Tony.*_


End file.
